Vermutung
by Lady Arcano
Summary: Harry's Leben ist nicht wirklich das, was er allen anderen erzählt. Nun, in seinem sechsten Schuljahr, kann sich jedoch vieles ändern. Von Freunden, über Feinde sogar bis zu der gesamten Personalität einer Person. Rated M just in case!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir heul

Vorwort: Ich hatte eigentlich schon viel früher vorgehabt das hier hochzustellen, aber durch ein paar Schulaktivitäten bin ich jetzt seit etwa 3 oder 4 Monaten nicht mehr ins Internet gekommen. Sorry!

Und noch was! Da ihr mir alle geschrieben habt, wie sehr ihr meine Story "Vision" mögt, werde ich sie nun wahrscheinlich doch fortsetzen!

Notes: Um dies alles hier zu verstehen, solltet ihr wissen, dass die Dursleys bei mir zu dem höheren Kreis der Society angehören (Mit der Firma). Außerdem gab es Sirius in meiner Geschichte (höchst wahrscheinlich) nicht. Ach ja, wie es aussieht, gehen Dudley und Harry zwar auf die selbe Schule, aber Dudley lässt seinen Cousin in Frieden. Warum? Lest es:

_**-Ortsangaben-**_**  
**Träume/Visionen

VIELEN, VIELEN DANK AN DEEDOCHAN FUER'S BETA-LESEN!

**Vorgeschichte:**

_**-In einem Schloss am Meer, in einem herrlich eingerichtetem Zimmer mit Blick auf die Ländereien und das Meer-  
**_  
Unruhig drehte sich die Person in seinen Laken, tief in seinen Träumen versunken. Es war jedoch mehr, wie eine unbekannte Macht, die ihn zwang, dies alles zu durchleben.

Er sah einen kleinen Jungen, der über die Jahre unter schrecklichen Bedingungen heranwuchs. Er konnte sehen, wie der Junge geschlagen und zur Arbeit missbraucht wurde, konnte fühlen, wie der kleine, vielleicht Fünfjährige einsam und hungrig in einen kleinen Schrank gesperrt wurde und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als eine Person, die ihn endlich aus diesem Albtraum herausholte.

_Doch die Jahre gingen vorbei, und mit der Zeit verlor er alle Hoffnung, verbannte alle Gefühle tief in sich, sodass er nicht mehr leiden musste. Seine Augen verloren den Glanz, den sie als Baby gehabt hatten und wurden hart und kalt. Für seine Familie legte er sich jedoch eine Maske an, die seine inneren Gefühle verbarg und sie in ihrem Glauben ließ, sie hätten ihn immer noch in ihrer Gewalt. In Wirklichkeit brachten sie ihm jedoch bei, wie er sich selber vor allem schützen konnte. Und es war so einfach. Zeige ihnen, was sie sehen wollen, halte deine wahren Fähigkeiten zurück und nutze sie geschickt._

_Warum sollte er sich auch jemandem öffnen? Niemand kümmerte sich einen Scheiß darum, wie es ihm ging. Der Einzige, der etwas für ihn tun konnte, war er selbst!_

_Dann kamen die ersten Tage in der Schule und der Hoffnungsschimmer, welcher trotz allem in ihm gewachsen war, erlosch, als seine Erfahrungen wieder einmal bestätigt wurden. Die Lehrer drückten beide Augen zu, während die Bullis der Schule andere Kinder verprügelten und erpressten. Das Motto der Erwachsenen war, dass die "lieben Kinderchen" doch so etwas nie machen würden. In Wirklichkeit hatten sie jedoch Angst. Angst um ihren Beruf, da die Kinder aus reichen oder bekannten Familien kamen._

_Er stand an der Seite, dies alles einfach nur betrachtend. Warum er nicht auch so herumkommandiert wurde wie die anderen? Als er erkannte, dass nur er allein etwas in seinem Leben ausrichten konnte, hatte er angefangen zu trainieren. Dies war natürlich heimlich geschehen, sodass seine "Familie" nichts davon mitbekam. So hatte er Muskeln bekommen, die für jemanden seinen Alters sehr beachtlich waren, und eine Aura, die deutlich anzeigte, dass sich besser niemand mit ihm anlegte. Und dies wurde von allen, selbst den Lehrern, geachtet._

_Eines nachts, als er wieder einmal auf einer seiner Trainingsrunden war, traf er auf einen alten Mann, und der kleine Junge fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, trotzdem er dies nicht wollte. Der Mann blieb von diesem Zeitpunkt an bei ihm und nichts, was der Kleine tat, konnte ihn vertreiben._

_Als die Zeit verging, hatte er gelernt, dass er diesem Mann vertrauen konnte, und etwas tief in ihm öffnete sich für den älteren, der ihn pflegte und trainierte, manchmal einfach nur bei ihm saß und ihm zuhörte._

_Durch ihn, er hieß Chao, lernte der kleine, nun etwa Siebenjährige wieder einem Menschen zu vertrauen. Er erfuhr zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie es war jemanden zu haben, der sich um ihn kümmerte._

_Chao nahm ihn bei sich auf, als er hörte wie er zu Hause behandelt wurde. Er nahm ihn auch von der Schule und gab ihm privat Unterricht in normalen Schulfächern, in Kampfkunst aller Art, Benehmen und Auftreten eines Gentleman und, als Chao das Potenzial  
und den Lernwillen seines Schülers erkannte, in weiter fortgeschrittenen Fächern wie Chemie, Physik, Biologie und vieles mehr. Später kam auch ein mehr als außergewöhnliches Fach dazu: Zauberei._

_Es war anfangs sehr hart für den kleinen Jungen, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an seinen ziemlich vollen Tagesplan und wurde täglich besser._

_Da er nun ein zu Hause hatte, wo er sich wohlfühlte und gut behandelt wurde, legte er ein bisschen in Gewicht zu, sodass er nicht mehr verhungert, sondern sportlich aussah und dazu wuchs er auch ein beträchtliches Stück._

_Als schließlich sein elfter Geburtstag herankam, sah er nicht wie ein kleiner Junge aus, sondern mehr wie ein Teenager um die fünfzehn um die fünfzehn. Zudem war er gut durchtrainiert, was man ihm aber nicht ansah. Er wirkte eher schlank und anmutig anstatt bullig und voreingenommen. Chao hatte ihm durch seine ruhige und fürsorgliche Art und Weise beigebracht zu lieben und einer Person zu vertrauen, auch wenn dies nicht sehr leicht geschah. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war die einzige Person, der er vertraute, Chao. Bei anderen setzte er seine höfliche, freundliche Maske auf, ließ aber niemanden wirklich an sich heran. _

_Schließlich kam der Brief von Hogwarts und der nun junge Mann, er konnte mit seinem Aussehen und Auftreten wirklich nicht als "Kind" beschrieben werden, machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem ersten Schuljahr in dieser neuen Schule. Dabei war er jedoch mit einem starken Verhüllungszauber ausgestattet, so dass niemand seine wahre Gestalt erkennen konnte, und er spielte die Rolle des kleinen, neugierigen und nichts ahnenden Helden für alle anderen._

_In Wirklichkeit schlich er sich jedoch nächtlich davon und trainierte, las, oder tat irgendetwas anderes um stärker zu werden. Nie wieder würde er sich herumkommandieren lassen, auch nicht von diesem Schulleiter. Das einzige, was der junge Mann nie wirklich verstand und ihn völlig frustrierte war, dass ein Schüler es immer wieder schaffte unter seine Haut zu kommen. Er verstand wirklich nicht, wie das andauernd geschehen konnte. Egal was er tat, dieser eine schaffte es wieder und wieder ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Wären seine Verhüllungszauber nicht so stark gewesen und würden in solchen Situationen seine Magie im Zaum halten, hätte er wahrscheinlich schon lange ein paar Teile des Schlosses in die Luft gesprengt._

_So gingen die Jahre vorbei und der junge Mann manipulierte sehr vorsichtig seine Umgebung und trotz ein paar sehr knappen Situationen ab und an, flog seine Tarnung nie auf. Dafür ertrug er sogar die nervigen Gryffindors, die Hauselfen und den Schulleiter, der immer versuchte ihn mit dem Zauber auf seinen Augen zu manipulieren. Gut, dass er einen starken Willen hatte und ein perfekter Schauspieler war._

_In den Sommerferien kam er dann wieder zurück zu der einzigen Person, der er wirklich vertraute: Chao. Hier konnte er endlich seine Wut mal so richtig herauslassen, und er erzählte haarklein, was Dumbledore wieder alles versucht hatte, über diesen unmöglichen anderen Jungen, über Voldemort und wie etwas an seinem "Erzfeind", gegen den er eigentlich nichts hatte, einfach falsch erschien. Ach ja, und dann regte er sich noch ein bisschen mehr über diesen anderen Jungen auf, wobei Chao ihm dann immer nur amüsierte Blicke zuwarf, aber nie etwas sagte. Und der junge Mann hatte schon lange aufgegeben etwas aus Chao heraus zu bekommen. Wenn der Ältere nicht sprechen wollte, dann brachte ihn nichts auf der Welt dazu. _

Schweißgebadet und keuchend wachte die Person in ihrem Zimmer auf und schaute sich mit gehetzten Augen um. Als er erkannte, dass er sich in seinem Zimmer auf Schloss Malfoy befand, seufzte er erleichtert auf und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Zum Glück!

Doch dann überkam ihn wieder dieses Gefühl, dass er auch hatte, wenn er eine Vision gehabt hatte und es stand fest, dass dies die Realität gewesen war. Ein paar Minuten lag er einfach nur da, diese neuen Informationen verdauend, bis er schließlich aufstand und vor den großen Spiegel im Bad trat.

Ja, dachte er, während sich ein zufriedenes und glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Der neue Trank von Severus war ein größerer Erfolg gewesen, als er es sich je hätte erträumen lassen. Der Trank, der ihn eigentlich noch stärker hätte machen sollen, hatte ihn von dem Zauber befreit, unter dem er für so viele Jahre gestanden hatte. Endlich war er wieder frei! Und dieser alte, senile Knacker würde für alles zahlen, was er ihm und seinen Freunden und anderen angetan hatte. Jawohl, dafür würde er schon sorgen! Und er wusste auch schon genau, wie er das anstellen würde.

Wieder betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und ließ seine Hände über seinen alten-neuen Körper wandern. Zufrieden und glücklich lächelte er sich im Spiegel an und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Nicht das blasse, schlangenartige …Ding…, dass er einmal gehabt hatte, sondern sein richtiges, sein menschliches Gesicht, das die Seite zeigte, die so lange unter diesem Zauber gefangen gewesen war. Das Gesicht des wirklichen Tom Riddle.

So, was denkt ihr? Ich hatte eigentlich etwas völlig anderes vor, aber wenn ich einmal anfange zu schreiben, haben meine Finger irgendwie einen eigenen Willen. zweifelnd-auf-Finger-schau


	2. Die Zugfahrt

**Vermutung**

Hallo an alle! Ich freue mich, dass diese Geschichte hier anscheinend doch Anklang findet. Ich kann euch übrigens jetzt schon vorwarnen, dass ich diese Geschichte kurz halten will und sie wahrscheinlich ein offenes Ende haben wird. Betrachtet euch also als gewarnt!

Auf alle Fälle danke ich **naomiarmitage, Katzura, AngieMaus, Angel 344, Mmmel und Silberklaue** für die Reviews! Das bedeutet mir viel!!!

Nun aber ran an den Speck!

Ach ja, und nichts gehört mir. Augen-verdreh

**Kapitel 2: Die Zugfahrt**

Nachdenklich starrte Harry aus dem Fenster seines Abteils, die schnell vorbei ziehende Landschaft draußen nicht beachtend. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das, was ihm Chao ein paar Tage vor Ende der Sommerferien eröffnet hatte.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Harry saß stocksteif in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem offenen Kamin. Ungläubig starrte er Chao an, während er immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte, sein Mund sich bewegte als wolle er etwas sagen doch kein einziger Laut seine Lippen verließ. _

„_Alex, bitte versteh mich doch.", versuchte Chao dem jungen Mann vor sich leicht verzweifelt verständlich zu machen. „Du bist nun mal der letzte Sprössling zweier sehr alter Familien (1) und du weißt ganz genau wie wichtig es ist die alten Traditionen zu erhalten."_

_Der Ältere der beiden hatte sehr eindringlich gesprochen und seine Stimme hatte etwas Endgültiges an sich gehabt. Jedoch konnte Harry in seinen Augen lesen. Die dunkelbraunen Tiefen des anderen spiegelten das Bedauern, jedoch auch etwas leicht Verschmitztes, wieder. _

_°Es tut mir wirklich leid Alex°, dachte Chao bei sich und musste sich ernsthaft ein wohlgefälliges Lächeln verkneifen. °Aber wenn du auch nur im Ansatz wüsstest __**wer**__ als dein Ehepartner auserkoren wurde, wäre hier wahrscheinlich erst einmal die Hölle los. Aber wart's nur ab! Ich habe das Gefühl du wirst dich noch einmal sehr über unsere Entscheidung freuen.° Laut sprach er jedoch nichts von diesen Gedanken aus. _

_Sie hatten sich noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein unterhalten. Schlussendlich hatte Harry auch akzeptiert, dass er nun einmal verlobt worden war. Auch wenn es ihm so gar nicht behagte. Aber er vertraute seinem Adoptivvater und wusste, dieser würde ihn niemals bewusst verletzen. _

_°Und wahrscheinlich habe ich es auch gar nicht so schlecht getroffen.°, überlegte er später am Abend, als er wach in seinem riesigen Himmelbett lag und durch die verzauberte Decke den klaren Sternenhimmel draußen beobachtete. °Zumindest kenne ich die Vampire. Es hätte auch viel schlimmer kommen können.°_

_Ein tiefes Seufzen durchbrach die harmonische Stille des riesigen, in dunklen Farben eingerichteten Schlafzimmers. °Aber wie wohl der Sohn der Lordschaften Lytare ist?°_

_Und mit diesen letzten Gedanken schlief er ein und träumte von einer ihm seltsam vertrauten Person, die sich ihm aber nie ganz zu erkennen gab._

_**Flashback Ende**_

Ein durchdringendes Piepsen holte den Jungen-der-lebte aus seinen Tagträumen wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Erst schaute er sich ein paar Mal zerstreut im Abteil um und versuchte den Ursprung des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen. Doch erst nach ein paar weiteren verwirrten Sekunden war sein Gehirn auch endlich so weit wieder in das Hier und Jetzt gelangt, dass es die Quelle des Tons endlich erkannte.

In einer einzigen eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich sein Koffer, der vor ihm auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank abgelegt worden war, und eine kleine Ampulle flog geradewegs in Harrys wartende Hand. Leicht zweifelnd schaute er den rabenschwarzen Inhalt des kleinen Glasgefäßes an, bevor er es entkorkte und aufgrund des unangenehmen Geruches erst einmal die Nase krauste.

°Bääääääähh. Warum müssen diese Unterdrücker eigentlich immer so scheußlich riechen, geschweige denn schmecken?° Doch ganz der Gryffindor, der er nun einmal vorgab zu sein, hielt er sich mit einer Hand die Nase zu und setzte den Flakon an die Lippen.

°Na dann, Alex.°, dachte er sarkastisch. °Hopp und Ex°

Fast sofort nachdem er den Trank geschluckt hatte fühlte er, wie sich der Trank in seinem Inneren verbreitete und auch noch den letzten Rest seiner fortgeschrittenen Magie blockierte.

„Aber immer positiv denken. Zumindest war dies der letzte dieser scheußlichen Tränke, die ich für dieses Halbjahr einnehmen muss.", grummelte Harry leise, während er nun zu seinem Koffer getreten war und seine Brille suchte.

„Wenn ich ja wenigstens meine korrigierte Sehstärke behalten dürfte, aber nein! Die Tarnung muss ja perfekt sein. Argh! Ich hasse dieses verblödete Nasenfahrrad!"

Während sich der Trank in Harrys Körper seinen Weg bahnte, und er immer noch leise schimpfend nach seiner Brille suchte, konnte man regelrecht zusehen, wie er sich veränderte. Er wurde ein ganzes Stück kleiner und die schattenhaft unter der Kleidung zu erahnenden Muskeln bildeten sich zurück, sodass Harry zwar noch durchtrainiert wirkte, jedoch nicht sehr kräftig. Auch die definierten Gesichtszüge des jungen Mannes, der er noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war, wurden weicher und naiver. Die mitternachtsschwarzen, hüftlangen Haare, die im Licht Facetten von einem sehr dunklem grün widerspiegelten, wurden immer kürzer und die Farbe immer verwaschener, bis sie wieder zu dem so bekannten verstrubbelten Wischmob wurden, den man automatisch mit „Harry Potter" verband. Doch der größte Unterschied war der an den Augen. Die mandelförmigen, Kraft, Stärke und Selbstvertrauen sprühenden dunklen Smaragde wurden runder, unsicherer und nahmen einen leicht abgestumpft Ausdruck an.

Schließlich, mit einem leidenden Seufzen, setzte Harry seine Brille auf und begann in seinem Buch _„Legenden der Zaubererwelt – Was entspricht der Wahrheit?"_ zu lesen. Wie dankbar war er jetzt, dass er in Ruhe arbeiten konnte und nicht von seinen "Freunden" dauernd unterbrochen wurde. Leise schnaubte Harry verabscheut. Wenn er nur an Hermine (in der deutschen Version auch Hermine genannt, das passiert noch ein paar mal) und ihre besserwisserische Art dachte, bekam er schon die Krätze!

Während sich Harry in aller Ruhe in sein Buch vertiefte und ab und an ein paar Notizen an die Seite schrieb, herrschte außerhalb seines mit vielen Zaubern gesicherten Abteils das totale Chaos. Aufgeregte Schüler liefen fast schon hysterisch die Gänge auf und ab auf der Suche noch Harry Potter. Doch das Objekt der ganzen Suche bekam von alledem nichts mit. Und selbst wenn, es hätte ihn nicht sonderlich interessiert. Er war sogar ganz froh noch einmal für ein paar Stunden seine Ruhe zu haben, bevor der ganze Circus um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in Hogwarts losging.

So kam es, dass ein paar Stunden später beim Einlaufen des Zuges in Hogsmeade ein sehr gut gelaunter Harry den Zug verließ. Er hatte vorsichtshalber einen Zauber auf sich gelegt, sodass er auf jeden als uninteressant wirkte. Und tatsächlich schien es zu helfen. Er konnte sich ungehindert durch die Massen bewegen ohne aufzufallen.

°Hätte ich das doch nur schon früher gewusst.°, freute er sich in Gedanken, während er die Treppen zur Eingangshalle empor stieg. °Ich frage mich, ob man ihn soweit umändern kann, dass er auf Zauberer wie dieser Abwehrzauber auf Muggel funktionieren würde…°

Während es sich Harry nun in der großen Halle gemütlich machte, leider wieder ohne Tarnzauber, merkte er nicht, wie ihn eine Person genau beobachtete.

Draco Malfoy ließ den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor für keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er hatte schon im Zug das mit Zaubern gesicherte Abteil bemerkt, doch es in weiser Voraussicht für sich behalten. Doch als es dann ans Aussteigen ging, hatte er das Abteil genau im Auge behalten. Und tatsächlich. Im Laufe der Hektik beim Aussteigen hatte sich ein gewisser Harry Potter einfach unter die Menge gemischt und hinausschwemmen lassen.

Auch jetzt noch war Draco erstaunt, wie…. Slytherin Harry doch sein konnte. Niemand wäre jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Golden-boy von Dumbledore eine einfache Abwandlung des Illusion-Zaubers auf sich legen könnte.

Erneut kehrte der blonde Slytherin in die Gegenwart zurück, als ihn ein Ellebogen unsanft aus seinen Gedanken holte. Doch gerade, als er zu einer nicht ganz so kleinen Schimpfaktion ansetzen wollte, hörte er die vertraute Stimme seines Freundes Blaise Zabini an seinem Ohr:

„Wir wissen ja alle, dass du von unserer kleinen Wildkatze besessen bist, Draco, aber musst du ihn deshalb gleich am ersten Tag die ganze Zeit anstarren?" Ein kleiner Seufzer folgte. „Dann mach wenigstens deinen Mund zu und hör auf zu sabbern, ja?"

Noch während Blaise gesprochen hatte, legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die Wangen des Blonden und seine Augen weiteten sich etwas. Doch sobald Blaise fertig gesprochen hatte, setzte Draco zur Gegeninitiative ein. Sehr zum Amüsement seiner Freunde.

„Wa…? Blaise bitte! Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich ihn nur im Auge behalte, weil ER uns darum gebeten hat. Und warum nennst du Potter eigentlich immer ‚Wildkatze'?"

Als Antwort hob Blaise nur eine suggestive Augenbraue und grinste. Doch beim Anblick von Dracos Gesicht konnte er nicht mehr. Er lachte los. Es war in Slytherin allgemein bekannt, dass Draco sich in den Gold-Jungen von Gryffindor verliebt hatte. Niemand wurde je müde den Eisprinzen damit aufzuziehen. Denn, sein wir doch mal ehrlich! Wie hoch lagen die Chancen, dass Draco Harry jemals bekommen würde? Wahrscheinlich bei eins zu einer Trilliarde!

Derweil bekam das Subjekt ihrer Unterhaltung nichts von alledem mit. Stattdessen versuchte Harry verzweifelt etwas zu essen, während er von allen Seiten mit Fragen bombardiert wurde. Wirklich, man könnte meinen, er wäre für Jahre anstatt ein paar Stunden verschwunden gewesen!

„Harry James Potter! Wie kannst du das alles so leicht abtun, ohne dich auch nur einmal zu entschuldigen?", kreischte Hermine auf einmal los. Harry konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten sich bei ihrer schrillen Stimme die Ohren zu zuhalten.

„Wir haben uns um dich gesorgt, als wir dich im Zug nirgends finden konnten! Wer weiß, was hätte…"

„Hermine, weißt du was? Halt die Klappe! Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von deinem Gekreische!"

Total verblüfft hielt die Furie von Gryffindor…Äähh, ich meine natürlich Hermine in ihrer kleinen Ansprache inne, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr reden konnte. Doch schnell änderte sich ihre Mimik und fuchsteufelswild verließ sie die große Halle.

Natürlich hatte jeder in der Halle diese kleine Einlage mitbekommen. Spätestens ab dem Moment, wo Hermine angefangen hatte zu kreischen, hatte man sie nicht mehr überhören können. Als sie jedoch die Halle verlassen hatte, fingen die ersten an zu klatschen. Hermine hatte sich mit ihrer rechthaberischen Art und Weise viele Feinde gemacht, auch wenn sich nie jemand getraut hatte, es ihr zu sagen. Schließlich war sie eine gute Freundin von Harry Potter.

Jedoch teilte nicht alle diese Meinung. Am Gryffindortisch wurden wütende Blicke auf Harry abgefeuert. Was fiel ihm ein ihre Pukteholerin einfach so zu beleidigen?! Schließlich holte Hermione die meisten Punkte für ihr Haus und sicherte ihnen den Hauspokal!

Die Gryffindors waren so in ihrer Wut gefangen, dass sie, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen, nicht bemerkten, dass der Rest der Schüler mit Harry einer Meinung war. Nun, für sie würde es später noch ein böses Erwachen geben.

Auch am Lehrertisch war diese kleine Vorstellung nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, bevor er ein paar Funken versprühte, um wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der großen Halle auf sich zu lenken. Schließlich war er gerade in seiner Begrüßungsrede gewesen, als er so rüde unterbrochen worden war.

Im Stillen dachte er sich jedoch: °Ich muss dringend ein Auge auf Harry haben. Es wäre gar nicht gut, wenn er auf einmal einen Aufstand proben würde. Vor allem nicht, bevor er mir die Papiere unterzeichnet hat!°

Nach außen hin ließ er sich nichts anmerken und fuhr in seiner Rede fort. „Zudem haben wir dieses Jahr ein neues Mitglied im Kollegium. Master Chao wird ab sofort den Unterricht zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste führen."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Flügeltüren der großen Halle. Wie gebannt starrten alle auf den Mann, der nun zu sehen war. Obwohl weiße Strähnen seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare durchzogen, wirkte er nicht alt. Er hielt sich aufrecht und seine Bewegungen hafteten eine Grazie an, wie man sie selten sah. Dazu kam ein stattlicher Körperbau. Nun, man kann sich die Reaktion der meisten Mädchen und einiger Jungs sicher lebhaft vorstellen.

Chao störte sich jedoch wenig an den Blicken, sondern lief, nachdem er die Halle einmal mit seinen Blicken durchmessen hatte, geradewegs auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Genauer gesagt auf eine schwarzhaarige, grünaügige Person die beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und eine kleine Schnute zog.

_°Warum darf er hier so auftauchen, wie er wirklich ist und ich muss diese ganzen ekelhaften Tränke schlucken? Das ist einfach nicht fair!°_

Bei Harry angekommen haute er diesem kräftig auf den Hinterkopf, bevor er grinsend seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch fortsetzte. Das entrüstete „Hey!" ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich.

Als sich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Chao fixierte, warf Harry einen diskreten Blick auf den Zettel, der ihm zugesteckt worden war.

_Treff mich nachher in meinen Räumen. Du müsstest ja wissen wo sie sind. Passwort ist Achillesferse._

Diskret nickte er Chao zu, der sich inzwischen auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch niedergelassen hatte. Den Zettel ließ Harry unbemerkt in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden.

Er sah dabei nicht die sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn bei diesem vertraut wirkenden Austausch beobachteten.

_Anm. an die Leser: Sorry, die Verspätung des Kapitels ist jetzt mal wirklich meine Schuld. Hätte eigentlich schon vor zwei Wochen on gehen können, aber ich hab's einfach vergessen, als ich wieder Internet hatte._

_Eure Lady of Mystery (and Chaos) _

AN: Das hier über mir ist übrigens meine Beta. Wenn ihr also Beschwerden wegen der Rechtschreibung habt, immer schön zu ihr. . unschuldig-pfeif

Wenn's euch gefallen hat, oder ihr Ideen und Vorschläge zum weiteren Verlauf habt, lasst es mich wissen. Bis dahin,

eure

Lady arcano


End file.
